


Seven Days of Lighthearted Laughter

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood, Collage, Drinking, Fluff, Genderbending, Insecurities, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Night Clubs, Post Graduation, Semi's terrible fashion sense, Smut, TenSemi Week 2017!, anime and manga - Freeform, child characters, child shenanigans, evening routines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: Written for the TenSemi week 2017! Short one-shots showing snippets of their relationship, some in high school, others in collage! I hope you enjoy!Prompts:Day 1: Childhood / Family [x]Day 2: Insecurities / Bullying [x]Day 3: Hairstyles / Memories [x]Day 4: Fashion / Wearing each other’s clothes [x]Day 5: Anime and manga / Post graduation [x]Day 6: Nicknames /First times []Day 7: College / Free prompt! [x]





	1. Prince Eita, father of dragons and Satori Sparrow, captain of the Scarlet Guard

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is what I have been working on this January in favor of my other works! I just want to say that even though I was very excited to write these and post them, this is my first time writing TenSemi/SemiTen (ugh..) and I'm very anxious about how I've done. I still hope you enjoy these short one shots, I tried not to think about the length so naturally some will be shorter than others. 
> 
> Day 1! Prompt: Childhood/Family  
> Summary: Little Satori and little Eita play together regularly, this time, they vandalize Mrs. Tendou's make up.

"No! You can’t do that!” Satori’s loud voice fills the backyard of his house, along with half of the neighborhood as he whines, angrily stomping his small foot on the ground, “You’re the princess and I have to abduct you!”

 From inside the tree house, feet above Satori, Eita huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, covered in a yellow, flowered apron. “I’m stronger than that! I am the father of dragons after all.”

 “No!” Satori continues to whine, looking up longingly at the rope gathered beside Eita’s crossed legs, his only way of getting up to him… “That’s not fair! How am I gonna, like, save the kingdom from your tyranny if you don’t cooperate?!”

 “What kind of a silly question is that?” Eita snorts, “I though you were _Satori Sparrow_ , _the_ _captain of the Scarlet Guard_ , or whatever.”

 “Don’t say it like that! That’s totally cool and you know it!”

 Eita only rolls his eyes.

 Being the two only kids of their age in the neighborhood naturally meant that playing together would be a must. On the other hand, regular visits to the Tendou household weren’t far behind. Mrs. Semi needed some lady alone time with Mrs. Tendou once in a while and both definitely needed some rest from their kids, like any other mother. Eita however, having spent all morning with Satori, definitely needed some rest from him too.

 Satori wasn’t necessarily a bad friend to play with, but his habit of changing the rules of their games without Eita knowing was getting annoying. Every time he came over with his mom, forced into the backyard with no one other than Satori, Eita was simply forced to play what he wanted and with his rules, out of simply politeness. He _was_ in his house after all. And not every game Satori wanted to play was annoying. Pretending to be brave and cruel pirates, or wizards, or knights fighting dragons was always fun, considering their nine year old childish minds.

 But right now, Satori had outdone himself with their game, mixing in all the fantasy he had, and Eita had been having fun until he started whining when things suddenly didn’t go his way.

 “But…But, Semisemi!” Satori whined again, almost hysterically, “I don’t like this game anymore! Change of rules!”

 “No way!” Eita shot back from the top of the tree house, “Get used to loosing bowl-cut! Have some man pride!”  
 “Shut it! I have plenty!”

 “Then suck it up!”

 “Ugh!” Satori gasped, staring wide eyed up at his friend, “I’ll tell aunty what you said!”

 “Don’t you dare!” Eita yelled back, for a moment actually panicking, but Satori wasn’t planning on keeping his word. He looks up at him, grinning brightly, before his eyes began to glimmer in daring excitement up at Eita.

 “I won’t if you let me up there with you!”

 “No can do!” Eita protests, mostly because he loves their friendly banter and is definitely not planning of giving his kingdom to the rebellious captain. “But maybe…if you succumb to my rule…”

 Satori’s child eyes widen as he listens. “What, like…become your servant? No can do! I have a place in this world and it’s in the rebellion!”

 “Than I’m not granting you access to my castle!”

 “What if a bribe you?!”

 Eita spares him a short glance, “You can’t have anything I don’t and that I want.”

 “…Stay there.”

 Satori disappears from Eita’s view and into the house and for a moment Eita thinks he’ll just call his mom and they’ll get scolded, something about playing fair and square and not fighting, but Satori’s gone for more than he’s expecting.

 After about five minutes of sitting alone in silence, Eita almost considers calling Satori into the tree house and just surrendering in the name of their odd friendship, but then he hears Satori running into the backyard again. He’s still out of sight and Eita’s afraid that if he leans further out of the tree house to look at him he’ll just topple over and fall to his end, so he stays still while he listens to Satori huffing and whining, somewhere in the flower beds of Mrs. Tendou’s garden.

 When Satori returns in his view again, under the tree house, he holds up a bouquet of flowers, badly picked, some along with the muddy roots, and a red box in his dirty little hands for Eita to see.

 “My bribe!” he proudly yells, “For you to step down off the throne, prince Eita of the Semi dynasty!”

 “What’s in the box?” Eita asks, fingers itching to finally throw down the rope for Satori to climb up.

 “You’ll have to let me up and see for yourself.” The captain grins, showing his crooked baby teeth.

 Eita considers his offer, then almost too quickly shoves the rope off the edge of the tree house’s floor, wanting Satori finally up with him. He’s almost too eager to change the game too.

 It takes a bit of time and shuffling from Satori’s side, as he tries to climb the rope with his hands full. He tries to bite onto the flowers, like he’s biting the handle of an imaginary knife, but the taste isn’t appealing at all, so he shoves them under his arm and, after somehow securing the red box between the edge of his shorts and the belt keeping them securely around his small waist, grabs onto the rope and starts tugging himself up. The climbing is easy, he’s done it thousands of times. He braces his feet onto the tight knots, grabs onto the one above, than tugs his weight up, like his dad showed him when he first made him the tree house…

 Seconds later he’s on his knees in the tree house and Eita shuffles back to make more room for him, feeling oddly like true royalty, standing in the face of a rebellious captain who’s come to dethrone him.

 Satori left the red box and the torn up flowers on the floor in front of Eita, grinned, and took off the red cloth he had tied around his neck like a scarf. “Flowers for the pretty lady. And a special gift from the peasant.”

 Eita frowns, scrunching his light brows over his forehead before reaching for the box. When he opened it, his face paled in anger and frustration.

 While he had been expecting Satori’s anime figure collection, or the first volume of One Piece, what he saw in the glittering inside of the box was makeup. Various eyeliners, primers, concealers, blushers in different skin tones, sparkly lip gloss and deep lipsticks.

 “This is…” Eita tried to say, voice hushed, but before he could continue, Satori laughed. His laugh had always been annoying…snorty, hiccupy and loud…Why did Eita’s cheeks grow warm as he listened to him?

 “You should see your face!” Satori huffed, between snorts and hiccups, “Oh my God! You look hilarious!”

 But Eita wasn’t laughing. He looked up at Satori, a slow, frightening grin stretching over his face, than took out a deep velvet lipstick from the various ones in the makeup box. When Satori stopped laughing, he waved it in front of his wide, slightly teary eyes.

 “I dare you to put this on, peasant.” He kindly orders, voice as haughty as that of a true prince.

 Satori quickly paled. “No, eww…That’s my mom’s.”

 “I dared you.”

 “But…”

 “You can’t turn down a dare, bowl-cut.” Eita reminded. In front of him Satori bit his lip, eyeing the lipstick in horror. His eyes shifted to Eita again, than at the lipstick, than back to Eita. That expression on his face was pissing him off…

 With an angry huff he took the lipstick, pulled off the cap and took a deep breath. “Okay! How do you put this on…”

 Eita watched with amusement as his friend awkwardly smudged the color on his thin lips, some ending mostly on his cheeks or around his mouth. When he was done, he ran his tongue over his colored lips, smacked them a few times before cringing.

 “This tastes horrible.” He deduced and Eita finally laughed.

 “Well, duh, it’s not supposed to be tasty!”

 Satori sent him a look as he continued to laugh, before throwing the lipstick back in the box and taking out a small container of blush.

 “Now _I_ dare you to put _this_ on!” he grinned evilly. And Eita could not turn down the dare.

 Dares flew left and right in the tree house, as makeup was passed around between the two until their faces were unrecognizable, smudged over with glittering colors (which were nowhere near matching). The box of makeup was completely ruined as well, but lost in their game of dares, neither Satori nor Eita noticed.

 The last piece of makeup neither had tried in the end was a bottle of black mascara and both were eager to dare the other to use it. First to grab it however was Satori, who dangled the long, thin bottle mockingly in front of Eita’s face.

 “I _dare_ you.” He whispered and Eita quickly took it from his hand with one quick flick of his wrist.

 “Shut up, I know!” he groaned and opened the bottle. Unlike the rest of the makeup however, he wasn’t exactly sure how to use this one. The brush wasn’t like that of the lip gloss, though it was similar and the mascara looked nasty. “Where does this go…?”

 “Over your eyes I think.” Satori shrugged, “Like the other thing?”

 “But this one’s different, it’s more hard and sticky…”

 “Wait, let me try!”

 Satori swapped the brush and the bottle from Eita’s hands and shuffled closer to him. “Close your eyes.” he gently instructed and Eita did so reluctantly, not very sure if he should allow Satori near his eyes with the sharp looking brush and all those little spikes over it’s black surface.

 For a moment Satori ran the hard brush over Eita’s quivering eyelid, leaving only harsh black streaks behind. Unsatisfied with his work, Satori made Eita open his eyes. “I think it goes like this…” he said in a hushed voice, slowly trying to apply it under Eita’s eye. But his shivering, unpracticed fingers weren’t helping and before any of them knows what’s going on, the brush shifts up, its tip harshly brushing over Eita’s eye. His yell of surprise and pain is enough to startle Satori and he drops both the tube and brush between them, reaching up to comfort his friend.

 “Semisemi, are you okay?!” he asks, voice filled with panic as he tries to pry Eita’s hands away from his eye.

 “Ouch, ouch, _no_!” Eita yells, rubbing at his slightly reddened eye, smudging the badly applied makeup over his face, “I’m _not_ okay! That hurt you idiot!”

 “I’m sorry!” Satori winces, reaching to grab his friend’s hands again, “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad, Semisemi…Um, let me see?”

 Eita allows him to take his small hands in his own, their fingers dirty with glittering makeup. He stares at Satori, his left eye itching and burning, as he tries to keep it open for his friend to inspect the damage.

 “Does it hurt bad…?” Satori quietly asks, voice full of guilt and Eita slowly shakes his head, blinking away the tears gathering in his burning eye.

 “Not so bad…” he answers, just as quietly, and before he could say something else, Satori surprises him again by leaning down and softly pecking his eyelid.

 When Eita stiffens in front of him, a blush forming under the layers of color on his cheeks, Satori smiles, “What? Doesn’t your mom do the same?”

 “I-Idiot…” Eita splutters, than feels Satori’s palms on his cheeks. He stays quietly, albeit worried and stiff, as Satori rubs the edges of his sleeves over his cheeks, gently cleaning away the pesky, shiny colors of various blushes. When he reaches the corners of his red painted small mouth, he slowly brushes away the lipsticks, as much as he can, with just the corner of his sleeve. When Eita looks down he sees how the maroon color of his zip-up hoodie is ruined by glittering browns, reds and blues and can only imagine how mad Mrs. Tendou will be once she sees it.

 “Why…”

 “You look better without all of…this…” Satori whispers back, voice catching in his throat. He continues to stare at Eita’s blushing face, as he reaches up to brush away lipstick and harsh pink blush from his own. “Um…I…”

 “What…?”

 Satori looks startled by his voice for a moment, but doesn’t move away. He keeps looking down at Eita, his eyes shifting left and right before again finding his own. And Eita could feel his heart leaping in his child chest, completely confused why.

 “I think I can leave the rebellion if you make me king.” Satori suddenly declares, “And you’ll be the…the prince. Yeah. That’s sounds better to me!”

 “Are you changing the rules of the game again?” Eita huffs, mildly annoyed.

 Satori only shakes his head, his red bangs falling in a perfect line over his forehead again, “Nah, the game’s the same. But you just won me on your side, prince Eita of the Semi dynasty.”

 “Well…Yeah, fine, I declare you, Satori Sparrow, leader of the Scarlet Guard, as king of the East.”

 Satori grins proudly, completely content with the title. And when he laughs, all snorts and hiccups, Eita does too, their childish voices filling the tree house. When they settle down and share a short, a bit shy look and when Satori throws himself at Eita to wrap his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, Eita returns it, completely content with the end of their game.

 They barely hear their moms walking into the backyard, until Mrs. Tendou is screaming: 

“My garden!” she shrieks, startling the still hugging Satori and Eita, “Satori! Satori where are you! Come out here and tell me what’s going on!”  
 “Oh no…” Eita hears Satori whine and both fearfully look out of the tree house to face a very confused Mrs. Semi and very angry Mrs. Tendou.

 When she sees their still colored faces, Mrs. Tendou screams louder in shock, while Mrs. Semi quickly covers a harsh laugh behind her palm. “My makeup! What have you done?! _Satori_! Come down from there this instance!”

 Even though he’s in trouble too, most definitely, Eita can’t help but laugh when he takes a look at Satori’s almost too white face.


	2. Is it worth changing, when you’re perfect for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Prompt: Insecurities/Bullying   
> Summary: There's something bothering Tendou and Semi, as his roommate, should know. Or maybe there are other reasons for his concerns.

Nothing changed as their first year went by. Nothing changed as they slowly fell into rhythm for the second one either. Practice was practice, the new first years were an interesting bunch, old senpai left. The new hope for better grades was slowly dying as the days passed.

 The option of choosing a new roommate didn’t exist either.

 Not like Semi Eita was bothered by the fact that he would be forced to room with Tendou Satori for the rest of his high school days in Shiratorizawa. After the first few months of getting to know him in their first year, he had even grown fond of him and his little quirks, which he steadily began to show more and more as he got used to Semi’s company and their new room. And Semi grew used to him too, so what was the point of changing things as they were now?

 Already a year of knowing Tendou and Semi could much or less read him and his moods. But it wasn’t that big of a talent, especially when the smallest of change in his mood quickly showed. Well, not necessarily, but it made a difference. Normal Tendou was the heart of the company, always chatty, a bit of a tease (or maybe only to Semi), overflowing with confidence. Sad Tendou was the complete opposite – quiet, unfocused, prone to skipping practice without caring about Washijou or the possibility of penalty later.

 That change of character, so quick to come and quick to pass, sometimes scared Semi, or more like _worried_ him. Not like he was ready to openly show it. Sure he would try to talk to Tendou, ask him what was wrong, but most times there wasn’t a reason to worry that much. Tendou was just the type to have these small mood swings, but who wasn’t. It all got too much sometimes for everyone.

 How Semi knew that it had gotten out of hand? Easy. The moment they turned the lights off that night, but Tendou continued to toss and turn in his bed, unable to sleep, no matter how tired he was, that was when Semi knew. That’s when he knew that there was something on Tendou’s mostly empty mind that got him so bothered. And just as much as it bothered him, his unease was strong enough to pass onto Semi.

 No matter how much he squeezed his eyes and tried to sleep, Tendou would ruin the peaceful silence with his huffing and turning. The noise would quickly ruin Semi’s chances of falling asleep and he would continue to stare at the wall in the dark, just as restless as Tendou, but for different reasons.

 He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was _worried_ again.

 “Semisemi…” Tendou’s oddly quiet voice cut through the silence this time, after what seemed like hours of anxious pressure. That was all Semi needed.

 “What’s wrong?” he finally asked, turning around to face Tendou’s bed. The question had been running around his mind for so long, barely waiting to shoot out of his mouth.

 In the darkness he could barely see Tendou’s face, but his red hair seemed to stand out somewhat, sticking out from under his covers. He had crossed his arms under his pillow, his head resting over it, as he stared at Semi through the dark. Something told Semi that he had been laying like that for more than he though, just staring at his back and wondering if he should call for him, if he should wake him up and tell him what was on his mind.

 Maybe that’s why he sounded so unusually anxious when he spoke up again. “Did I wake you up?”

 “I’ve been awake for a while now…” Semi answered. He stopped himself before he could explain how Tendou’s restlessness had made him worried enough to steal away his own sleep. “You okay?”

 Another moment of silence passes and Semi listens to Tendou’s soft breathing, trying to find his eyes or make out his features in the dark between them. Reaching up to turn on the lights didn’t seem like a good idea now, especially when Tendou seemed to want to hide so much.

 “I was just thinking about stuff I guess…” he muttered after a moment.

 “What stuff?” Semi asked almost mechanically.

 It took Tendou a moment to answer again. “Well…You’re not telling anyone are you?”

 At that Semi lets out a soft snort. Of course he wasn’t telling anyone. Who could he tell?

 Accepting his answer, Tendou continues, braver than before. “Okay so…It started last week, when I got a bad grade in Ancient Literature, because I was passing notes, but I wasn’t-“

 “Get on with it.”

 “Yes, okay, so it got worse when…” a sudden silence followed before Semi felt Tendou’s eyes on him, almost too fearful. “Semisemi, do you think I’m… _weird_?”

 He whispered the word like it was a curse, one of those bad words their parents told them to never say out loud but they still whispered them to each other to look cool. Semi needed only a second to answer.

 “No.” he says, quick and with certainty. Then he rethinks, “Actually, yes, you are. No, that didn’t sound right…Like, you get annoying sometimes, but not all the time. Mostly, you’re pretty nice. I mean, a nice person. Yeah, you’re not that bad. Why?”

 Tendou again doesn’t answer as quickly as he should and Semi swears that if he does it one more time…

 “It doesn’t really matter anymore….”

 “It _does_.” Semi presses, “What’s up with you?”

 “Well, you know how there’s this guy from my class…I’ve told you about him, that womanizer?”

 “The one who’s nice, but trash talks you behind your back? Yeah, what about him?”

 “So you know how I had this girl friend in class right?”

 “Sure, and?”

 “So of course that guy’s hitting on her and a few days ago out of the blue she comes to me in the break and starts telling me stuff about him, you know, how they talked and suddenly he asked her out, you know, to hang out, and she’s cool with it, says that they could call some friends and go out, says she could call me…” Tendou trails off and Semi waits for him to catch his breath before continuing.

 When he speaks again, his voice is half as loud as it was before, muffled in his pillow and sheets. “And that guy starts telling her how if I’m there he wont go and she asks why, right, and he starts saying how I’m weird and stuff, how I always talk about stupid things, and when she’s not there I don’t talk at all, that I’m annoying and of the like and…With one word, he plainly called me _weird_.”

 There’s a shudder behind the word this time and Semi can’t help but huff once Tendou’s words sink in his mind.

 “So you’re trying to tell me that some guy from your class you barely know called you weird in front of your girl friend and that got you so worked up?”

 “Yeah, mostly…”

 Tendou sounds almost ashamed and Semi can only huff again, not necessarily annoyed at him, but at all those people who get such fake impressions of him without even talking to him. And as if to voice his thoughts, Tendou continues talking, not moving in his bed.

 “You know what bothered me most though?” he halfheartedly asks, eyes staring somewhere at the floor between their beds, “That he doesn’t even know me. I mean, we barely talk to each other and when we do he acts okay, so I thought he wasn’t necessarily bad, right? And then I hear all those stuff and it got me pretty angry at first, then it got me bothered and I couldn’t stop thinking about it…I mean…I didn’t even know I give off such an impression…”

 “You don’t.”

 Tendou quickly falls silent and looks up at Semi quizzically through the dark as his friend kicks away his covers and angrily stands up from his bed.  The mattress creaks quietly when he does and Tendou watches, blinking rapidly, as Semi crosses the little space between their beds and crouches down beside his. His eyes are narrowed, almost boring holes through his skin as Semi looks down at him. His hand finds his arm and Tendou squeaks when he gives him a short, but not so gentle shake.

 “Want me to tell you what impression you give?” Semi asks, voice a lot softer than his grip on Tendou, “Want me to tell you how you look in the eyes of someone who matters? Well, I’ll tell you even if you don’t. In _my_ eyes, and _my_ eyes matter more than any asshole’s, you’re annoying, you’re loud, you’re _weird_ and _strange_ , you talk too much about anime when no one wants to hear and no one wants to read Shounen Jump with you, so you can shut up about it, and I hate how you want to put posters on _my_ part of the room or how messy you can get and how I found a copy of The Hunger Games under my pillow when I just wanted to pass out, and you constantly steal _my_ snacks on training camps…But you’re still one of the best people I know, just because of that. And you know how I said I couldn’t change rooms just because there was no free one available, that’s not true. I just…I wanted to stay with you okay? Because I like you and because you’re so damn weird and so loud, but that’s the best about you, alright? And, I admit, I look through your manga when you’re taking showers _and_ I _did_ read Red Queen, forget what I said last month.”

 Tendou lets out a quiet gasp, staring up at him wide eyed, “That’s why there was a marked sentence*.” He almost whispers in disbelief.

 “Yeah,” Semi quickly nods, “I liked it and I was planning to show it to Yamagata or Shirabu and Kawanishi.” Semi admits, completely serious, even with their unlikely turn of conversation. “You understand now right? You understand how great you are? And what does that guy do again? He’s at the drama club right? He acts? Like, at a theater, on a stage. And he recites poetry and some other girly things like that all day.”

 Tendou actually snorts, holding in his laughter, “That guy’s like a total sissy…”

 “Exactly!” Semi agrees, almost on the verge of laughter himself, “And you? You’re about to be a starting player on _the_ team, _the_ Shiratorizawa volleyball team. Damn it Tendou, I never even knew you could…”

 His smile falls and he takes a deep breath. He should have known something was wrong with Tendou all this time. Maybe he didn’t know him as much as he though he did? Even so, he knew now, and Tendou seemed better, snickering and covering his laugh in his pillow. Yeah, that was better. A confident Tendou was the best kind of Tendou, the only one Semi really wanted to see and deal with.

 “Feeling better now?” he asks, after his nerves settle.

 Tendou is quick to nod. “Thanks a lot Semisemi.” He says quietly with a small smile, looking up at Semi, “You know…I know you’re right. I mean, I’m not that dumb, but…Sometimes, I can’t help it. It’s not like that guy’s wrong. I’m weird, you said it yourself. So…”

 “No, Tendou…” Semi sighs, “I was trying to say it in a good way…”

 “I know! But look, I’m saying that sometimes I over think these things, and they start bothering me. Seriously. I know I’m fine, I know I look and act okay, and I always try to be, you know, friendly and stuff with everyone, but when someone says such stuff without even knowing me it really…It’s really mean, Semisemi…It’s not even fair…"

  
 “People are just like that, _mean_.” Semi admits, rubbing Tendou’s back through the covers, “They just assume stuff about you, and it happens all the time.”

 “I’m not stopping people from having a personal opinion on me, but…”

 “I know, okay. You’re just angry because you barely talk to the guy and he barely knows you, but he talks stuff about you to your friends. Things like that aren’t worth thinking over.”

 Tendou snorts. “Yeah, I try telling myself that too.”

 Semi frowns. He should’ve known this conversation wasn’t going to end quickly. “If there’s something in you that bothers you enough to give you complexes, you know you can always change it right?”

 “My character…”

 “But there’s nothing wrong with your character!”

 “Says you.” Tendou snorts and Semi’s frown deepens.

 “I already told you, it’s not worth it changing your character. So what else?”

 “…You’ll laugh.”

 “I won’t…”

 Tendou sighs, dramatically loud, before turning on his back. “My hair…” he looks at Semi from the corner of his eye to see if he’s laughing, then quietly continues when he sees he isn’t, “And my teeth…”

 “What’s up with your teeth?” Semi raises a brow.

 “Well…Can’t you see?”

 “…No, maybe?”

 Tendou lets out a loud sigh, as if disappointed that Semi didn’t understand his problem. “The front ones are just too big, the bottom ones are a tad bit too crooked and…”

 “That’s not true. C’mon, smile, I’ll be the judge of that.”

 “…No.”

 “You’re just scared I’ll _prove you wrong, right_?!”

 “…Nu-uh.”

 “Duh! And your hair?”

 Tendou raises a brow up at him and Semi really finds his expression of disbelief annoying. “Can’t you see on your own?”

 “Obviously no?”

 “It’s so… _red_.” Tendou groans, “Damn it, no one has such hair! It stands out, it…”

 “Tendou, can I say something?” he continues only when Tendou’s eyes are on him, concentrated and waiting, “The things you’re pointing out…They’re not weird for me, or for anyone else that matters. If you have a problem with your teeth, go see a dentist. If you don’t like your hair, dye it. But…I don’t want you to.”

 Tendou blinks, than rolls over on his stomach again to continue staring at Semi. Semi only hopes he can’t see his face in the darkness of their room. Hopes he can’t see how his cheeks grow warm and red and how his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he wonders what else he could say. What more to make Tendou believe how _great_ he is in his eyes.

 “Really, Semisemi…?” Tendou’s hushed voice cuts the silence before Semi has time to speak and he’s glad, because now he can just nod, then nod again, instead of having to give long speeches to ease Tendou’s insecure mind.

 “Yes…” he mutters for good measure. And then he’s blabbering again before he can stop himself, “I don’t want you to change, and I didn’t say all of that because I want, on the contrary. I just want you to feel comfortable with who you are, because you’re more than just _alright_ , alright? And it’s not just me, the whole team thinks so, your _friends_ think so, so who are you gonna listen to? Some sissy deuchebag or _me_?”

 “You…You, Semisemi.”

 “No shit you are!”

 In a fit of emotions and rage, Semi throws himself over Tendou, tightly wrapping one arm around his shoulders and burying his face in his neck. He feels his skin – warm and soft under his nose and cheek. He can’t breathe for a moment and he’s mostly sure Tendou can’t either, but maybe for reasons different than his…  
 “Semisemi…What are you doing?” he asks after a moment of certain awkwardness, shifting under him, but Semi doesn’t let go when he answers.

 “Hugging you. What does it look like?”

 A snort follows, “Definitely not like hugging. Here, let me just…” there’s a moment of uncomfortable shifting as Tendou tries to get his arm free from under Semi, before wrapping it around his shoulders in return of the gesture. His snorty laugh echoes in Semi’s ears and he can’t believe how the tables have turned and how he’s the one who’s being flustered now. “This better?”

 “I don’t know, is it?” Semi returns the laugh, inhaling Tendou’s scent one last time before trying to get up. But the arm around him is tight and keeps him in place, much to his surprise.

 “Don’t move…Stay.”

 “What, on the floor?” Semi’s voice is soft, his words muffled by Tendou’s skin and the collar of his T-shirt.

 “No, get on the bed. I don’t kick, I promise.”

 Semi almost laughs, “I’m worried about you. I can’t promise _I_ won’t kick…”

 “I’ll survive...”

 Tendou is completely serious, Semi thinks, when he moves his arm away from him and grabs the edge of his cover to lift it up invitingly. Semi can’t see his face well in the dark and can’t see the emotions hiding in his eyes (Tendou hadn’t said anything about his eyes, but Semi was ready to say how right for him they were, how they fit so well with every other small thing which was Tendou Satori), but there’s no mistake he’s certain in his offer.

 And who’s Semi to deny it, when, in the back of his sleep deprived mind, that’s all he wants too.

 “What am I gonna do with you…?” he sighs, once he’s settled close beside Tendou. The middle blocker’s arms are wrapped tight around him, his head lying over his chest, and he seems so vulnerable, so small, despite the few centimeters which he has over Semi in height. Tonight’s probably the first night he’s at ease in awhile and it’s all thanks to Semi…or at least that’s what Semi believes and he feels his heart swell in his chest either way.

 “You’re gonna love me, maybe…” Tendou quietly laughs, answering Semi’s question.

 Semi doesn’t know if he means it as a joke, or if it’s an actual confession, but he agrees. Hell yeah he does, he’ll agree no matter what. He’ll love Tendou, he’ll be by his side, and he’ll keep him up when he can’t himself.

 Of course he will.

 “Sure…” he laughs himself, nuzzling his nose in Tendou’s red hair and _damn_ it all, if Tendou dares say something about it _one more time_ … “No objections on my part.”

 “Hmm…”

 They’ve almost fallen asleep, Tendou close to Semi, face hidden in his chest, while Semi’s fingers run sleepily through his messy hair, free and clean from the gel he uses, when Tendou speaks up again.  
 “Thanks, Semisemi…” he mutters, “I never knew you thought this way…”

 “You’re such a loser…” Semi mumbles back, “What else did you expect?”

 “No…Not about that.” Tendou’s arms tighten around Semi and he’s forced to blink away the sleep for a moment more to listen to him, “I mean…You’re such a liar…How come I never knew you liked Red Queen?”

 “Go to sleep already…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the second one-shot for day 2! I have a lot to say about this, so get ready. First: This actually happened to me awhile ago, when this terrible asshole decided to talk smack about me in front of a mutual friend (that I was weird, antisocial, that I didn't talk to anyone atc.). I had no idea what I did in front of him to make him think so, but since then he's been low key hating on me. Not to mention that the womanizer freak is the captain of our town's VB team! I admired him, honestly I did, once. But since you probably don't wanna listen about that freak, I'l move on. 2: I'm sure the fandom sees Tendou as this confident cool guy, the heart of the company and all of that, and that is not wrong! But you cannot come to me and tell me that the sweety, having been bullied for most of his early childhood and probably middle school, will magical grow out of it in high school! Just, no, that's not how I see it. And I'm almost too sure that while he is amazingly confident and loud and chill with his friends (with his friends, people he knows and is comfortable with!), in a room of complete strangers, he won't be the first to just strike a conversation. I say this from personal and none personal experience, I have friends that are the same too, but in their cases, they're almost completely shy and closed in. So I like to imagine that Tendou isn't at all as oblivious to the thoughts of others about him as the fandom thinks and as he lets on around others. 3: To finally end this long analysis, I'll say that it's my head canon that Tendou loves reading fantasy, sue me. *The line Semi mentions is my favorite from Victoria Aveyard's Red Queen: "And he’s 30 centimeters taller than me…I guess he has his perks too. Reaching the tall shelves for example", improvised translation by me. I love height puns, like totally (And I was totally obsessed with the damn book while writing this) xD.  
> Well this is all I had to say, if you disagree with me, tell me your point of view (politely) in the comments! :3 Tell me what you thought of the fic as well! Thank you for reading!


	3. I like your messy hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Prompt: Hairstyles/Memories  
> Summary: Semi marvels at his sleeping boyfriend's messy hair.

The first rays of the morning sun made their way through the thick glass of the bedroom window and the light curtain over it, only to shine at Semi Eita’s closed eyes. The digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed showed half past six, but the sun was up earlier than the alarm Semi had set, urging him to rise and shine.

 With a muffled groan, Semi tried to hide from his pesky guest, burying his face in the warmed up covers. The smell of his sweat, mixed with the sleeping Tendou’s natural scent and the washing powder he used made him dizzy. He tried to gather the sheets closer to his body, ready to use the last remaining minutes he had before having to get up, but Tendou had them tightly wrapped around him. As much as Semi pulled and tugged, he was only met with annoyed snorts and sleepy groans, but the comforter wouldn’t budge from his sleeping partner’s grasp.

 With a groan of his own, Semi finally cracked his eyes open, feeling them sting with sleepy tears. He squinted against the warm sunlight, still red and orange, than rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, licking his dry lips and gulping down the nasty saliva gathered in his mouth overnight. Settling between the covers again, he finally took a look at his sleeping boyfriend.

 Tendou Satori was by no means a calm sleeper. He kicked and trashed and took Semi’s little space, either trying to cuddle or simply rolling into it until Semi fell off the bed. But Semi couldn’t complain. Why? Because every morning he woke up to Tendou’s calm sleeping face, to his messy hair and the not so pleasant - but still, Semi wouldn’t complain - droll pooling over his pillowcase. He always looked almost childish when he slept – Mrs. Tendou adored him and so did Semi…

 The little moments of dawn before Tendou woke up were precious. Maybe because he was so unnaturally quiet during those times, only snoring softly or mumbling in his pillow from time to time. And Semi loved quiet. Another thing he loved was the way the red rays of the early sun pooled around Tendou, illuminating the little pieces of dust flying around his sleeping form. The warm light framed his gangly limbs, poking from under the duvet which was tightly wrapped around his waist and upper body, but not over his long arms, which, even in his sleep, were too busy holding close his pillow. His face – red and warmed from sleep cheeks and mouth opened enough for Semi to see two rows of white, albeit slightly big teeth – was cast in shade, fiery strands of red hair covering his forehead, short enough to stay out of his closed eyes. And the rest of his hair…

 God, the rest of his hair. Semi couldn’t tear his eyes off it.

 Tendou’s always had unusual hair. Everything from its natural color to the way he styled it was quick to catch the eye of everyone. Normally Semi would never say something like that aloud, would never really say how much he liked Tendou’s hair, so he kept it to himself, choosing to marvel at the way the sun made it shine in the early morning when Tendou wasn’t jumping around. The sunlight, slowly turning bright gold and white, made Tendou’s red, messy hair shine in all shades of red – from dark maroon to bright, ruby red. It contrasted highly with his pale skin, which glowed on the gold sunlight, seeming almost white. Semi couldn’t even be bothered by the same light shining bright in his eyes by the time his alarm went off, too engulfed in watching the sun play over Tendou’s hair like he’s never seen it do when the two took walks in the park or shared their early morning jogs.

 The loud ringing of Tendou’s alarm ruined the moment and Semi was almost caught staring when his boyfriend’s eyes quickly opened, startled by the sharp sound. In the blink of an eye, Tendou shot up, making the mattress bounce, and reached towards the bedside table to turn off the alarm. Once that was done, he sat straight on the bed, stretched his long arms above his head until his shoulders cracked, then took a deep breath and smacked his lips to get the nasty taste of sleep from his mouth. Semi watched his odd morning ordeal, only waiting for the right moment to grab onto the duvet. When Tendou looked at him with that stupid smile of his however, eyes still droopy, the though magically evaporated from his mind.

 “Good morning.” Tendou said, voice a bit slurred, before reaching up to run his hands through the red hair Semi had secretly been admiring. He tried to pull his bangs up and away from his forehead, but without the help of his hair gel, they came falling down, or stood stuck in all kinds of odd directions.

 “Morning.” Semi groaned in replay, before hiding his face in his pillow. Tendou was keeping him some pretty good shade from the sun, but the look he was giving him certainly wasn’t comfortable.

 “How’d you sleep?” Tendou asked next over a loud yawn, kicking away the warm covers and standing up.

 “I’m still sleeping.” Semi mumbled and heard Tendou walk around the bed towards the bathroom.

 He almost falls asleep again, lulled by the warmth of the covers and the sunlight coming through the light curtains until he hears Tendou walk back in their bedroom. Opening one eye, Semi took a look at his boyfriend, already fresh and clean and ready for the new day, while he was still barely functioning. While Tendou still wasn’t dressed, he had washed his face and had fixed his hair, now sticking proudly up, shiny with hair gel and red as the flames of the circle of hell he had climbed out of.

 “We should get up.” Tendou huffed, throwing himself on the bed beside Semi again. The mattress bounced under his weight making his sleepy boyfriend huff in annoyance, before turning around, taking the covers with him before Tendou got his hands on them.

 Unlike other mornings, Tendou was quiet now. Semi could feel his eyes on his back, staring, watching, expecting him to turn around any moment…Hoping?

 He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep while feeling those eyes roaming over his back.

 Then suddenly there are fingers slowly touching the skin of his neck, fingertips exploring the skin, sweaty and warm from sleep. It made Semi shudder. He wondered for a moment if he should be annoyed, if he should turn around and scold his boyfriend for touching him out of the blue like that, but Tendou’s fingers did feel nice. So he doesn’t say a word and continues to lie still, hoping Tendou wouldn’t get any other idea so early in the morning.

 The fingers travel upwards, slowly but with confidence. Tendou strokes along Semi’s throat, the touch is so light it almost tickled, before touching the tips of his hair. Semi feels his fingers toy with the dyed edges, before Tendou makes an obvious remark:

 “The black is fading.”

 “I know.” Semi groans, sounding more annoyed than he feels. Tendou hums in recognition and continues to play with his hair, slowly moving his fingers from the tips up.

 “It’s still soft though,” he continues to talk, “Especially at the tips.”

 “I use some good dye…”

 “Hmm, you should wash it soon though…It’s a bit mated here.”

 Tendou’s palm glides over the top of Semi’s head and Semi only hums again, not really listening to him. All he hears is the sound of his voice and all he feels is his fingers stroking through his hair, almost lulling him back to sleep again.

 “Semisemi, stay awake.” Tendou warns after a moment and Semi’s actually glad to hear him again. Otherwise, he was about to drift off.

 For a moment Tendou’s lips play against his skin, the touch teasing and soft. When Semi rolls on his back, getting out of the clutches of sleep, he meets Tendou’s eyes, big and childish, a bit too wide, as if wild and crazed, but now they’re looking down at him with such fondness and devotion, Semi can’t help but stare.

 And then there’s the red hair he loved so much, pushed back and held with shiny gel which the sun illuminates. Semi can’t help but reach up and brush a hand over it, feeling the slickness beneath his fingers. Tendou smiles wider, like an obedient puppy, staring down at Semi expectantly, only lightly tipping his head up into his touch. And Semi is more than happy to give what he can, reaching behind Tendou and letting his fingers dig into the short but soft hair over the back of his neck and head, free of gel and feathery soft, almost like a child’s. His other hand remains where it is atop Satori’s head and his wild hair, his thumb absently rubbing at the top of his forehead and without even realizing it, Semi’s pulling his boyfriend down, tipping up his chin as well, to softly kiss his lips in an odd, sleep induced show of affection.

 Tendou returns the soft kiss with pleasure, wrapping one arm around Semi’s shoulders to keep him close. When they break the innocent kiss just a moment later, Semi can’t help but ruffle his hair, ruining the order Tendou’s put to it.

 “Good morning.” He sighs, charged and ready to get up.

 Tendou only smiles.

 “Good morning Semisemi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's day 3! A bit late, but I hope it's worth it! I just want to say that this was really hard to write, I mean, I just couldn't get an idea from the prompt! xD this was the first thing that came to my mind, but I thought it had nothing to do with the prompt, so I tried to think of something else...Than I just said fuck it, since I was short on time and went with the word 'hair' from hairstyles. Comments and reviews are always appreciated :3!!


	4. Boombayah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! Prompt: Fashion/Wearing each other's clothes   
> Summary: J-pop idols Semi and Tendou party with their friends, but end up starting something neither knows how to deal with.  
> (Female!TenSemi)

 “What _the hell_ are you wearing?” Tendou asks, voice filled with outrage as she stares the casual clothes her friend’s got on.

Semi only looks down at herself in wonder. “Casual clothes?” she answers slowly, “We’re going out right? I mean…Causally? Right?”

 Tendou couldn’t even answer, too engrossed in Semi’s horrible clothes.

 To be fair, Tendou had never seen her friend in casual clothes. Being part of a pop group always meant that they wore what they were given on the job, while making a new music video or even when they recorded new songs. It never really mattered what they wore and Tendou had always thought that Semi’s taste could never be as awful as it seemed now. She was always cool, always chill and popular, not to mention that voice and that punk attitude, she wasn’t bad looking either to top it off, but seeing her now, dressed the way she was made Tendou completely rethink her years of impressions of Semi Eita.

 “Are we going?” Semi sighed, turning to walk towards the door of her apartment, but Tendou quickly stepped in front of the door.

 “No! You’re not going anywhere like _that_!”

 “I still don’t see a problem.” Semi shot back, narrowing her eyes. Her patience was slowly leaving her and if Tendou kept acting like a brat, blood would be shed tonight, far from the bar and the dance floor.

 “Do you seriously not see a problem?” Tendou asked, eyeing Semi again.

 And of course Semi didn’t. Clothes like any other – a yellow T-shirt, a blue zip-up hoodie to keep her warm outside and white pants, knee long and tight to show off her thin legs. A pair of casual snickers topped her outfit and she was planning to take her sunglasses too when Tendou rung her doorbell. They were famous after all, and they didn’t like giving autographs when on a girls’ night out.

 “Semisemi, please…” Tendou sighed when Semi shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. God only knew how self conscious the red head made her sometimes with her lack of mouth filter. “Look, from all of this,” Tendou gestured her outfit, “I only approve of the pants, and I mean _approve_ , not like. I mean, first of all, yellow and blue?” she shuddered, “Who taught you fashion, girl friend?! Second, animal print on that shirt? Disgusting.” She grabbed onto Semi’s hoodie to see the logo stamped in front, before nodding to herself, “Blue Batman logo. Geek.”

 “You’re calling _me_ a geek, you…”

 “Oh thank _God_ you’re not wearing your university volleyball shoes! I would have laughed then, like, seriously!” Tendou sighed in relief, “But everything else must go, or I’m not going anywhere with you! I seriously don’t want to be ashamed for both of us.”

 Semi frowned at that, her thin brows creasing over her forehead. “If you’re that ashamed of me, then we really should cancel then!”

 “I…No! I meant that I’ll lend you something to wear and…”

 “Tendou, you directly insult me and think I’ll just forget it and go out with you?”

 “I didn’t insult _you_ , I just said that what you’re wearing sucks…”

 “These are my normal clothes!”

 “Yeah! But they’re hideous and believe me, even if you don’t pick up your shades, no one out there will recognize _the_ Semi Eita from _the_ STZ with that getup!”

 Semi’s cheeks flared. Her taste in clothes was fine, so she thought. Tendou was just being a jerk. If it didn’t concern work, Semi didn’t usually tend to go out and have fun, so she needed casual and comfortable clothes to laze around at home when she had the time. At work, she wore what they gave her, left herself in the hands of professionals to build her image. That was just what work was. Maybe it was true that too many people thought that her stage appearance was her usual one and that caused confusion most of the time.

 That was not exactly Tendou Satori’s case. So much was clear from the way she dressed. Her clothes could barely be called casual – tight jeans, torn at the front of her knees and thighs, black stilettos, making her impossibly tall, a loose tank top made as if entirely of silver sequins, shining bright enough to blind someone (though it did give a great view of Tendou’s perky chest and cleavage, that would cause a lot more damage than the shine) and a short leather jacket over it. Bracelets glimmered over her thin wrists, silver and gold chains dangled from her neck and disappeared between her boobs. Sure, she was missing the make up and her hair was left wild, but overall it looked like Tendou was heading to shoot the next music video.

 And it made Semi annoyed. Annoyed because Tendou _did_ look damn good and that when she took a look at herself in the mirror in the hall, she really did look like a geek who had no idea what she was doing in a night club…

 “Semisemi, we can just stop at my place along the way, I’ll give you something nice to wear, I’m sure all my clothes will fit you great.” Tendou kindheartedly offered, seeing the way Semi was taking her words into consideration. “I’ll make you look better than Hayato makes you look, promise!”

 Hearing her friend’s pleading voice, Semi finally nodded. It wouldn’t hurt after all.

 “Okay, let’s go…” she sighed in defeat and didn’t miss the way Tendou’s face shone in delight and the way her eyes glimmered with excitement at her words of consent.

 

888

 

 “Are you sure this doesn’t look too much…?” Semi asked, her usually confident voice quiet as she spun around in front of the full body mirror in Tendou Satori’s messy room, standing among too many clothes, shirts and jeans and ripped shorts scattered around on the floor and bed.

 Behind her, Tendou quickly nodded, eyeing her in approval. “You’re _perfect_ , Semisemi. The best chick in the house!”

 “It’s like I’m going to work though…” Semi mumbled again, trailing her palms down her thin waist and smoothing down the reticulated material of the shirt.

 “Girl, you’re twenty-five, you should at least dress like it!”

 Stepping closer to her, Tendou looked her friend up and down. Semi looked better than she did in their music videos or on the covers of their albums. They had started from her shoes, later deciding on keeping her sneakers. The white pants were replaced with short denim shorts, a bit faded on the front, but they sure made her long, thin legs look terribly appealing. The terrible yellow T-shirt made way to a black reticulated shirt, the material thicker around her wrists, waist and chest (hiding the prize from the possible drunk uncles and boys in the club). The blue hoodie was buried somewhere in the mass of clothes, a white and black bomber jacket taking its place.

 When Tendou’s gaze stood stuck at Semi’s exposed collarbones, when they sparkled over the shiny silver plate on the black leather chocker around her pale neck, when she could hardly look away from her lips, shiny and smooth with lip gloss, Tendou knew that she had created a complete masterpiece of sex appeal of her friend.

 “You look gorgeous, Semisemi.” She whispered, letting out the breath she had been holding in and reaching up to smooth Semi’s ashen hair. While Semi had tied her hair before, Tendou had insisted on keeping it down, straightening out the short strands after so they framed her face. “Like, _totally_ hot my friend! Jaws will be dropping tonight!...Do you like it?”

 “Well…” Semi snickered, twirling in front of the mirror again, “Never thought I would go out in public like this, I mean, out of work and all…”

 “First times for everything sweetheart!” Tendou chirped, grabbing Semi’s shoulders and turning her around to face her, “Let’s get going now, the party’s waiting for these two awesome ladies to heat up the dance floors and someone’s night!”

 “Shirabu and Kawanishi are waiting too.” Semi reminded, but Tendou was already dragging her towards the door, forgetting the mess they left in her room.

The club was a big place, full of bright lights, the walls and floor almost trembling with the beat of the loud music. Getting to the center of Shinjuku wasn’t a problem, not with Tendou’s car and by the time they parked the car in front of the place, Semi’s mood had changed to the better. She felt as confident as she did at work and was ready to show off. Another thing she couldn’t help but notice was how Tendou’s clothes smelled of her, or her perfume and the softener she used when she washed them (washing clothes was something Semi couldn’t believe Tendou did, but it seemed like it, especially when Tendou assured her that the clothes were clean and ironed when she gave them to her). They smelled of Tendou’s home, it was like she was all around Semi. And that feeling made the blood run wild in her veins, made electricity buzz over her skin where the net of her shirt would touch and tickle.

 “I’ll be outdancing you tonight, Semisemi.” Tendou warned fixing her shades over her head after she turned off the engine.

 Semi only smirked, reaching to open the door of the car, “You’re on.”

 One reason Semi loved Shinjuku was because there were so many young people at the clubs at night and no one cared about two hot pop stars walking around and having fun. No one had the time to notice them. Everything was fast, everyone lived their lives at the edge at night. Tendou did too and sometimes Semi picked up her contagious party mood.

 In front of the club’s entrance, under the sharp neon lights, for them waited their two colleagues Shirabu Kenjirou and Kawanishi Taichi. While it was supposed to be a night out just for the fantastic foursome, which called themselves STZ, Tendou and Semi could see their agent Ushijima standing beside the two girls and their record company’s trainee Goshiki, jumping around in shear excitement. Tendou almost laughed while she and Semi walked towards their friends.

 “What’s wrong?” Semi asked, when Tendou erupted in a fit of snorts.

 “Goshiki and Wakatoshi-chan have more fashion sense than you.” Tendou laughed and Semi groaned, holding back from straight out grabbing her hair and pulling.

 “About time you two showed up!” Shirabu yelled over the music, loud even on the sidewalk, when she spotted them in the crowd of young boys and girls, “What took you so damn long?!”

 “A small fashion crisis,” Tendou chuckled, eyeing Semi, “But now that we’re here, look how fucking hot Semisemi looks!”

 She threw her arms towards Semi, presenting her in all her glory in front of their unimpressed friends (who still had no idea about how terrible Semi’s fashion sense truly was outside of work).

 Only Goshiki ended up gasping in amazement. “Semi-san you look absolutely great!”

 “Yeah…” Semi awkwardly laughed, “Yeah, thanks Tsutomu.”

 If the music was loud outside of the club, it was louder inside. Impossibly loud. The beat shook Semi’s bones, made her body buzz, her ears hurt pleasantly with steadily growing pressure. It made her want to move, to lose it.

 One look at Tendou and the way she shut her eyes in ecstasy the moment they stepped inside the club, walls and floor covered with black tiles, the high roof sparkling in all the colors of the rainbow, she knew she wanted just the same.

 “Are we gonna drink?” Goshiki shouted through the music, “We’re gonna get drinks first right?!”  
 “Sure, Wakatoshi-chan’s treat!” Tendou yelled, much to Ushijima’s inconvenience, already jumping through the crowd towards the white and blue lit bar.

 “Don’t worry, I’ll cover for the shots.” Semi assured, walking along with her agent.

 “I don’t mind paying,” Ushijima said around a sigh, pushing her long, dark hair over her shoulder, “But Tendou tends to overdo it.”

 “Salary raise!” Shirabu yelled at her, climbing up on one of the round bar stools, “Raise our salary if you want Tendou-san to pay for herself!”  
 “Babe, why so sour?” Kawanishi asked from beside her, jumping slightly to the rhythm of the music in one spot, “If you drink like that, you’ll start sulking.”

 When Shirabu stuck out her tongue, Kawanishi leaned foreword to teasingly bite at its tip before turning to order, leaving Shirabu huffing and blushing.

 Semi laughed, her own feet moving under her with the music, before Tendou came back and sat two small glasses on the counter before them.

 “My treat, you sexy thing!” she teasingly winked, leaving her shades on the counter and smoothing back her hair, “Up on the challenge?”

 “I’m always up for it.” Semi grinned, taking the shot. Both leaned down, following each other’s movements from the corner of their eyes, and wrapped their lips around the cool glass. Somewhere from their left Semi heard Goshiki gasp again when they leaned up, downing the burning alcohol in one go.

 “That was awesome!” she yelled again, looking up at Ushijima, “Ushijima-san, I bet I can drink more than you!”

 “I don’t drink.” Ushijima announced, much to Goshiki’s disappointment, but Tendou still ordered alcohol for both (something stronger for the lying Ushijima and lighter for the beginner Goshiki), while she and Semi enjoyed another round of shots.

 It was all so good. The drinks, the music, their lively company. It was a wave of intense sensations and Semi could barely believe how she had considered staying home and missing out on all the fun. It got even more fun when Tendou grabbed her and Goshiki and left Ushijima in favor of heading towards the dance floor. Shirabu and Kawanishi ware already lost somewhere there, lost in the mass of bodies and the smell of sweat.

 Tendou held her up on their challenge and she was ready to wreck her. Every time Semi tried to get lost in the music, to just let her body move on it’s own, her eyes would wonder to where Tendou held Goshiki close, grinding her body against her own, spinning them around, making Goshiki squeal and laugh. And it wasn’t just the sight (because, no offence to her younger colleague, but all Semi could see was the sweat rolling down Tendou’s arms and into her cleavage), it was the look Tendou send her, eyes burning. It made Semi’s skin crawl. Made her hot and bothered all over.

 She followed Tendou, as if she was in Goshiki’s place. She could almost feel her hands on her waist, could smell her (the _clothes_ , Semi knew, they were Tendou’s, _they smelled_ of her). She barely noticed how Tendou led them towards the bar again, away from the crowd. They could see the bar again, Ushijima leaning against it, stoic but relaxed, Shirabu sitting on her stool again, downing cocktail after cocktail. It took little for Semi’s eyes to turn back to Tendou. Her movements quickly ceased as she watched her lean down towards Goshiki, arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her close. She saw her friend whisper something in the younger’s ear, something which made Goshiki quickly nod, eyes wide, full of surprise, devotion…And then Tendou looked at Semi again, with that burning look, as he mouth began to move over Goshiki’s skin, leaving long sloppy kisses from her ear down to her neck. Semi could almost see Goshiki’s knees going weak, saw how Tendou forced her movements to be slower, more sensual against her, all the while keeping Semi under her watch.

 She was _teasing_. _She had her wrapped around her finger_.

 And Semi loved every moment. Loved the sight. Loved how Tendou’s tongue left trails of glistering saliva up pale skin, loved how hands trailed sensually down Tendou’s thin waist, loved how her hips moved with the music. They kissed at some point – Semi wasn’t sure how experienced Goshiki was on the matter, but the way Tendou’s tongue dove into her mouth and left her obviously panting send thrilling shivers down her spine.

 Then Tendou let go of Goshiki, spun her around once, hold still tight around her waist before she spun her towards Ushijima at the bar, where she landed in her arms in a fit of laughter. When Semi looked back at Tendou she was confidently walking towards her and for a moment she wondered how come she could stay so well on those heels and not fall after all the spinning and alcohol…

 “Enjoyed the show, Ms. Voyeur?” she teasingly asked, voice loud enough for only Semi to hear.

 “You’re so disgusting,” she groaned back, leaning her head towards Tendou’s exposed neck. The scent of her sweat and perfume made her dizzier than the shots, “Using Goshiki to prove…whatever you’re proving to me…”

 “Oh, that was just to set the move.” Tendou laughed, grabbing Semi’s hands, “It was just a preview. To get you going. Want to see the main event?”

 “Will it be as good as the trailer?”

 “You can decide after.”

 Tendou’s breath ghosted over Semi’s ear, hot and burning, and Semi felt shocks of pleasure run down her spine, making her almost gasp. Tendou was leading her to the dance floor again, away from the bar, somewhere close to the speakers. The music was too loud, _too loud_ , it made Semi’s ears ring, she couldn’t hear it anymore, not entirely, but she could _feel_ it.

 And she could feel Tendou’s body jumping against hers, could feel her sweaty palms over her exposed thighs, pulling her closer. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her friend’s neck , pulling herself into her orbit, leaving brave kisses over her exposed neck and shoulder, not caring what happened or who saw. Semi was way past the stage of shame now. And Tendou had no shame to begin with.

 It wasn’t hard to move together, not after they found the rhythm. They had been dancing together for years now, they knew how the other moved, knew how to do it together. When Tendou’s waist moved left and down, Semi did the same, when she rolled those pretty hips into Semi, she returned the gesture with pressure of her own. Mouths and hands moved everywhere they could. Semi was sure she was going deaf and blind, there was only Tendou’s body, her scent all around her, on her skin…

 Then Tendou spun her body round and round, leaned her down, while still keeping her arms secure around her waist and before Semi could protest or open her eyes, those thin lips, warm and shiny with saliva were on hers. That made her heart stop, made her eyes snap open in realization. Her hands grabbed onto Tendou’s shoulders and pushed her back, holding onto her in the same time. If Tendou let go of her, she was sure she would fall on some dancing stranger or at best on the dirty tiled floor.

 Seeing her protest, Tendou quickly pulled back and straightened up, pulling Semi along with her. For a moment the two stared at each other, shock overwhelming the pleasure, and then Tendou began shouting something over the music, but Semi couldn’t hear or understand her. Seeing that, her friend took her hand and led her out of the dance floor, through the mass of drunk people towards the back of the club where a dark, dirty hall led towards the toilets and the back exit.

 It was darker in the hall, though the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol sure was stronger. The floor was sticky with spilled drinks and food. But the two were alone, safe from pesky passerby. The music still rung in Semi’s ears, even though it was a lot less louder in the cold hall. Her head and ears hurt, her legs felt like jelly. When Tendou pressed her against one cold, black wall, Semi didn’t protest.

 “Semisemi…” she heard Tendou gasp over the buzzing in her ears, as she leaned her body over hers, so warm and thin. “I’m sorry I did that…Damn, I should’ve know you didn’t…”

 “No, I’m sorry…” Semi sighed, against her neck, fingers tightening over her sides into the cool tile of the wall. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

 “I thought you wanted, that’s why I…”

 “I did! Just…We could try again.” Her voice was soft against Tendou’s hot skin, as her lips traveled from her neck to her jaw, then to her cheek…When her lips, sticky from the drying lip gloss, touched the corner of Tendou’s mouth, Tendou let out a pleased hum. One small turn of her head had their lips sealed again and this time Semi didn’t move away, though she did feel the sparks of frightening pleasure running over her skin.

 The space between them was quickly filled with dirty wet sounds, small gasps and gentle moans. Saliva made their lips slick, forced them to slip against each other as their tongues rolled between them, hot and dirty and sweet.

 When Tendou broke the kiss, Semi let her head roll back into the wall, let her hands hold her friend close as Tendou kissed and lapped at her pale neck, talking quickly, explaining, saying words that should have been said long time ago.

 “I can’t stand it when you’re like this Semisemi… _Eita_.” She gasps out between kisses, making Semi moan, “You have no idea what you do to me, how good you make me feel all the damn time…I’m honest, promise, just…God, seeing you in _my_ clothes the entire night, watching you dance…Feeling my smell on you just got me mad, okay? Damn, Eita, the things you do to me…”

 “You too…” Semi chocked out when Tendou rolled her tongue over the hallow space between her collarbones, “You make me feel so good, you have no idea how jealous I was, how much it hurt to see you with Goshiki and not me…You do this to me, _Satori_ , and it makes me feel damn scared, okay? Just…It’s too good, I’ve never felt…” another sharp intake of breath cuts off her sentence and she’s sure she won’t be able to say anything more.

 Semi hears Tendou laugh softly against her skin and both take a moment to calm down. Semi’s heart is racing in her chest and Tendou can hear it, can feel it when she rests her head over her friend’s chest.

 “Is this love, Eita…?” Tendou asks after a moment of silence, in which they simply stay in each other’s arms, enjoying their warmth and presence.

 Semi isn’t sure how to answer, so she says the first thing which comes to her mind: “I’m not sure, but maybe this is how it’s supposed to feel.”

 

888

 

 The typical Monday came and went, leaving Semi Eita, twenty five years old pop idol tired and wishing for a hot bath, a few minutes to laze on the couch eating dinner and staring at the nonsense on TV before she went to bed, pleased and content with her work.

 The same Monday night did not go the way she had planned it. No, not exactly. Just as she was getting ready to chill on her couch, the doorbell rang, the chirping sound filling the apartment. Semi wasn’t expecting guests so she was a bit reluctant to go and answer the door. When she opened it however, she found herself face to face with her colleague Tendou Satori. She smiled wide when she saw Semi, albeit in her usual clothes she called unfashionable and geeky, and Semi quickly noticed the bags in her hands.

 “Hi, Semisemi!” Tendou greeted and Semi nodded, stepping aside for her to come in.

 “What’s up?”

 The night at the club two days ago was still fresh in Semi’s mind and while she was expecting things between them to be terribly awkward after they sobered up, Tendou had acted normally and that made Semi think that what she said and did that night was her drunk fantasy and what was said and done would stay in the past and the two would continue with their friendly daily lives.

 But something still tugged at her heart and emotions, almost painfully, every time Tendou acted like she normally did around her. She had said she was _in love_ with her. She had confessed and Semi had felt the same while they kissed, and they weren’t even _that_ drunk to have talked complete nonsense.

 The possibilities bothered Semi even now, especially with Tendou in her apartment, this late at night.

 “I just came to give you these!” Tendou chirped, passing the full bags to Semi. When she looked inside them, curious to what Tendou had to give her, she saw clothes. _A lot_ of clothes, all belonging to Tendou, holding her trademark flashy style.

 Seeing her surprise, Tendou laughed, hanging up her jacket. “These are all for you, sister! I want you to throw out all that trash you have in your wardrobe and make a change! Starting with these awesome babes!”

 “I wont throw out my clothes Tendou.” Semi deadpans, looking at her friend, “And I can’t accept this, thanks for the offer…”

“Of course you can and you will!” Tendou interrupts, “Well, you wont throw out everything, I’ll look through your stuff first, who knows, there might be some lucky fashion treasures I might like. But everything else is going!”

 “No, it’s not.” Semi groans, following Tendou as she casually strides towards her room. “And why the hell do you have to give me your clothes? We can just go shopping if you want to change my wardrobe so badly…”

 “But, Semisemi,” Tendou says, looking at Semi with a raised brow. There’s a flame burning in her eyes, a flame which makes Semi stop in her tracks in front of her friend and wait, “I like seeing you in my clothes. I like smelling myself on you.” She smiles devilishly and Semi feels blood gathering in her cheeks, “So I thought that I could get used to you smelling like me and I just might be getting addicted to your legs in my shorts, so…”

 She trails off and then laughs, seeing Semi’s awestruck expression. But Tendou doesn’t make some nasty remark, doesn’t comment when Semi looks down in embarrassment. So Tendou hadn’t forgotten, she was acting normally because she thought Semi was hers. She _knew_ she was hers. And everything was settled from the moment they sobered up the next morning after their girls’ night out. No, from the moment they gathered enough strength to dance and drink and kiss and _God_ , Semi felt so embarrassed now, but so, _so_ relieved.

 “You’re so kinky,” she spat out, biting her lips, “Who told you I’ll even wear your clothes…?”

 Tendou’s small grin softened into a genuine smile and when she closed the space between them to wrap her thin arms around Semi in their first actual hug that wasn’t in the realm of friendship, Semi had no idea what to do.

 “In the club you said you loved me.” She said instead, leaning her head on Tendou’s shoulder, “Do you really?”

 “Well, I _was_ confused back then.” Tendou quietly admitted, “But I know now.”

 “What do you know?”

 “That I love you, Eita.” Tendou whispered in her ear, giving it a quick smooch after and Semi almost laughed.

 “I guess I love you too then.”

 “Great, so, now that we have this drama settled, how about we make a little fashion show and you show off this sexy rump and these nice boobs for me in my super awesome clothes, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I was really hyped on writing some genderbend fic with this AU, but I originally planned it out to be something out of the week! This prompt was terribly hard for me too, I'm not even sure how much this fic is related with it, but still I hope you like it!


	5. Volleyball!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5! Prompt: Anime and Manga/Post graduation  
> Summary: Tendou studies manga design and Semi is curious about his art.

They had decided to meet up on a sunny Saturday, when they were both free from university work and could catch up without having to worry about anything unnecessary. Honestly, sometimes Semi wondered about their relationship. He wondered how it was still so real between them, even when they were hours away, in the same city, but in different universities, doing different things, having different lives all together. It was like Tendou Satori had slowly grown into his every day life since their first day of high school and had no intentions of leaving. And it wasn’t like Semi wanted him to, of course not. But sometimes he wondered how their feelings remained what they were. How come they came so far, how their everyday lives became so separated, but they still clung to each other and fitted so well together. The little mutual friends they had made over the first year in Tokyo always wondered how the two remained together when they were so different in character. Semi did too, but he always got his answer as quickly as he saw Tendou again after a tough week.

 And he was getting his answer to those various questions he sometimes though of now too, as he watched Tendou over the table in the little café they had settled in. He was talking about something, his hands flailing around as he gesticulated wildly, trying to get his words better across to Semi who was blind and deaf to anything but him. It was good Tendou didn’t read minds, he would never let Semi live down the shame if he knew how cute he though he was. Especially when he talked about the things he did and liked, about his friends, about his dorm and all the cool things they did at the art department. He looked happy, so happy to be doing something different than volleyball for the first time in his life and that made Semi happy in return. His heart thumped loudly in his chest every time Tendou just talked about his nonsense and all he could do was stare at his adorable boyfriend, the boyfriend who he still had due to some miracle, while he pretended to listen. He really couldn’t get enough of Tendou sometimes. He only wished those times were more than they were forced to have.

 “…and that’s why I decided to…Semisemi? _Eita_?”

 When Semi was brought out of his thoughts, Tendou was staring at him quizzically, before his eyes dropped and narrowed suspiciously.

 “You weren’t listening to me were you?” he asked, a pout appearing over his face. Semi almost lost himself in thoughts about how adorably childish he looked when he was angry.

 “I was.” He quickly said. Tendou seemed to have caught up on his little lie, but didn’t comment and simply continued.

 “Okay, so I was saying how something really, really, _really_ amazing happened!” he exclaimed, back to his cheerful self. This time however, Semi listened to every word.

 “You finally found a place that two broke university students with no time on their hands and no actual jobs can afford?” he tried to guess in a joking manner.

 “That would be far too amazing to just happen, Eita!” Tendou shook his head before leaning down to rummage in his school bag, “Wait just a moment, I’ll show you!”

 Semi waited, curiosity bubbling in his chest as he watched Tendou fumble with his things. When he finally turned to him again, smiling bright and almost glowing with pride and happiness, Tendou gently placed a brand new manga copy, no longer than twenty pages on the table between them. Semi should’ve known it would be something like that, given Tendou’s obsession and hobby and future choice of profession…

 “Is this all?”

 “No, read the name of the author! Come on Eita, read it! Over here...”

 Semi’s eyes followed Tendou’s finger to where he was pointing at the corner of the cover. In a bright red square under the sign DISCLAIMER was written Tendou’s name. No, it wasn’t just the name. It was Tendou Satori’s name and a short sentence proclaiming him as the _author_ of the little copy and putting it under copy right...

 Semi’s eyes widened in interest.

 “Oh…”

 When he slowly looked up at his boyfriend, Tendou was literally beaming. “You surprised?! You never thought I would do something like this right? Give it a try, come on! Look it over and tell me if it’s good!”

 “I…I don’t really understand much about manga, so…” All Semi knew was the difference between bad and good art and Tendou’s seemed to be somewhere in the middle, leaning more towards good. Or at least that much he saw from the cover. His boyfriend usually didn’t show him his artwork exactly, even if he talked about it a lot.  

 But Semi couldn’t stand the pleading look Tendou gave him, covered up with pride and love for his work. He wanted to share what he had done, to share something special and Semi was probably going to be the first to see it. So even if he didn’t like manga, who was he not to indulge in his boyfriend’s happiness.

 Tendou had made up a pretty nice way to cope with being away from the court, Semi found out, as he read the title and first few pages of the manga he was given. While he flipped through the black and white pages of the copy titled “Volleyball!!!” (so cliché, so unoriginal), Tendou continued talking, filling the possible silence between them.

 “So it was a quick idea that came to me while I was making a project for school!” he began explaining, studying the change in Semi’s expression as he read, “I just had to do it, Semisemi! Imagine it, all our high school memories put in one piece of amazing manga to inspire all high schoolers to try volleyball out! How cool is that?! Has it been done yet?! _No_! It’s a hundred percent original and amazing!”

 Semi didn’t answer. He kept listening to his boyfriend, nodding along and looking at the detail he’s put into his work, following the plot which was about to form from the last few pages on. There was thought put into every panel, thought Semi was sure Tendou was incapable of most of the time. Or maybe he was, when it came to the things he was passionate about.

 And those things were all put into twenty simple, black and white pages.

 “So…What do you say?” Tendou softly asked, after the few moments of silence that followed his long rant, looking at Semi expectantly.

 “Did you show this to someone else?” Semi asked, gently closing the book and slipping it back to Tendou over the table. “I mean, you could publish this! You could turn this into a series. Have you any idea how much you can make out of it.”

 “So I’m guessing you liked it then?!”

 “Hell yeah I liked it! I never thought you were this good…”

 When Tendou grinned, Semi decided to stroke his ego a bit more. “So I like how you’re getting on with the plot straight from chapter one, though I’m not an expert. And the main character’s alright, though the name’s a bit cliché. Good thing he’s not a first year too, I mean, getting into sports later does make things a bit hard. That really is inspirational. And the art is…I mean…so _you_.”

 “Original?”                                    

 “More than that. I mean…It’s great, you really should speak with someone and publish it.”

 Though flattered, Tendou’s grin became a bit more nervous as he reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “I don’t think it’s that easy.”

 “Then show it to some of your teachers? I’m sure that they’ll help you out when they see how good it is.”

 “Yeah, maybe…”

 Tendou still didn’t sound so sure, but Semi didn’t say anything. Maybe it really wasn’t as easy as he though? After all, Tendou knew best how the manga publishing industry worked. Still, it never hurt to try, but that would be a conversation for another time.

 “How about you show me how you draw?” he said after a moment to cut the silence. When he did, Tendou quickly looked up at him from his manga and blinked in surprise. His disbelief irritated Semi, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m serious. I mean…Did you look at pictures when you drew, or…”

 What was Semi even asking? Of course he hadn’t! Much like him, Tendou had been watching spikers spike and blockers block through his entire childhood and teen years. The images were probably stuck in his mind even now, with all the details.

 “Semisemi, I never knew you were this interested in my work.” Tendou devilishly grinned, seeing Semi fumble with his words, “Maybe I should finally try and make sense of that interior design of yours too!”

 “It’s not interior design!” Semi protested, but it was no use. With a sigh, he looked back at his boyfriend, “Are you gonna show me how you draw or not?”

 Tendou was more than glad to.

 They spent the rest of their time in the café leaning over the table, while Tendou worked over the blank pages in his sketch notebook, all the while explaining to Semi how to draw whatever, how to shade, where to add detail and where to make the lines lighter. It wasn’t like Semi would remember anything, but watching Satori work, listening to him talk with such enthusiasm about what he was doing was something Semi had missed.

 “So it’s something like this…” Tendou finished, putting his signature on the paper, “I’m planning to put this character in the next chapter, if I get around to making it.”

 “You should though.” Semi muttered, drinking his last bit of coffee, “You got me interested now. I wanna know what happens next.”

 “Seriously?!” Tendou gasped, “I knew you’ll love it! Guess what I’m planning to do? I’ll make the main character’s love interest the captain of a power house school and, you know, spandex…”

 Tendou talked the whole time while he drank his coffee and Semi again fell into his silence, not really listening to his boyfriend, but watching him close and enjoying his every moment with him.

 When it came time to go, they took the long road towards the train station where their day would end. It made Semi’s heart ache. Every single time they met and had to say goodbye at the station it was like they would never see each other again. And even though Semi knew he was over exaggerating, that they called each other every day and skyped every evening, it was still new to be away from Tendou for so long.

 While walking through the crowded park they usually stopped by in Summer and Spring to enjoy the sun and the shade of the blooming trees, Tendou stopped. It was so sudden that it made Semi stop as well, looking back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. When he saw him pulling out his manga out of his bag, he raised a brow.

 “What are you doing?” he asked, watching Tendou walk towards one of the benches along the lane.

 Tendou didn’t answer him. He left the copy on the bench, straightened up and with a deep sigh, looked back at Semi. “Okay! We can go now!”

 “What are you doing?” Semi asked again, voice rising as he pointed at the bench, “Why are you leaving that there? Are you kidding me?!”

 “Semisemi, that’s how it’s done!” Tendou clarified with a grin, stepping up to Semi and taking his hands in his. “When you finish reading a manga you leave it somewhere for the next one to read and join in the adventure!”

 “No, that’s not how you do it!” Semi protested, “You can’t just…That’s _your_ work!”

 “What is it, Semisemi?” Tendou grinned, “You wanted it for yourself?”

 “No…” Semi mumbled, feeling the intensity in his boyfriend’s stare, “It’s not fair to just leave something you made just like that…”

 “Don’t worry Semisemi! I have it all saved on my computer! Plus, we gotta let someone else check it out too, don’t be so greedy.”

 When Semi pouts (because there was no way he had grown to like a manga so much in such a short time, even if it was volleyball, even if it was Tendou’s work), Tendou leans down brushes his lips against his before grabbing his hand and dragging him off down the lane. Semi’s too embarrassed to protest, but he does send the lonely manga copy, the first ever published chapter of “Volleyball!!!” by Tendou Satori, a short glance and wonders for a moment who will pick it up and who will want more of plot twists and new characters.

 He finds himself looking foreword to a chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendou's gonna make a revolution in a world without Haikyuu!!! xD So...I don't know why I always imagine him studying something of the like...I don't know really, it just fits him. I would study manga design too, if I could in my country xD. Anyway, sad news :/ Because the fic for tomorrow (day 6) isn't finished and it wont be finished till tomorrow (a friend of mine thought a nice idea for a manga and I plan on designing the characters and drawing the panels) I'll publish the fic for day 7 this Saturday and the fic for day 6 either this weekend of the beginning of next week :) I hope you don't mind ^^'.  
> Rate and Review as always!


	6. The Volleyball Shirt and the Panda Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! Prompt: Collage/Free Prompt  
> Summary: After a tired week of work and school, Tendou and Semi come back to their old evening routine.

When Tendou Satori came home from his tough day at collage, barely keeping his heavy bag on his shoulders, he was met with the sound of running water coming from the little kitchen of the apartment he shared with his long time boyfriend and high school sweetheart Semi Eita. With a tired sigh he toed off his shoes and threw his bag carelessly beside the door before taking off his jacket. He hung it up and stumbled into the living room.

 The small living room was connected with the kitchen, separated only by a counter, so Tendou could clearly see his boyfriend washing the dishes in front of the sink. The TV was turned on, volume lowered so it wouldn’t distract Semi.

Tendou made his presence known with a loud sigh, before starting to walk towards the kitchen, “I’m home!”

 “Welcome back.” Semi answered, almost mechanically, without sparing him a glance. “How were your classes?”

 “Terrible.” The read head whined, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Laying his chin against his shoulder, he continued, “It lasted way too long and it was tiring, and I was away from you…”

 “So terrible.” Semi replied, matter-of-factly.

 With a hum of acknowledgement, Tendou rubbed his nose in his boyfriend’s gray shirt. No. No, the shirt was too good to be Semi’s. And as he looked it up close, it did look familiar.

 Tendou grinned. “You’re wearing the volleyball shirt, Semisemi,” he murmured, “My shirt.”

 “You mad?”

 “Nah, I like you in it! Better than what you wear anyway.”

 By the way Semi’s fingers trembled over the soapy surface of the plate in his hands, Tendou thought he might be crossing the teasing line. But this was Semi, this was his boyfriend, his sweetheart, a little teasing now and then was allowed. Seeing Semi in his favorite shirt wasn’t helping much either.

 With another light sigh, Tendou ran his hands down Semi’s front, straightening the shirt as the other worked. It wasn’t anything big, a simple gray T-shirt, with a white tacky volleyball sign and ball in front, but it was still Tendou’s favorite and Semi loved it no less than him. Mostly because if there was one thing Tendou loved more than the volleyball shirt, it was Semi wearing it.

 “How about you get changed and I’ll make something to eat?” he offered after Tendou’s weight on his back became a bit too much. Turning off the sink, Semi leaned his head back against Tendou’s shoulder, enjoying their closeness for a moment before speaking again, “It’s Saturday tomorrow…How about we watch a movie before bed?”

 “I don’t mind.” Tendou muttered, a grin stretching over his face, “I have the feeling we haven’t watched a movie since high school…”

 “Not one of your disgusting movies we haven’t.”

 “They’re not disgusting!” Tendou shot back, hugging Semi tight for a moment before letting him go and turning to walk out of the kitchen, dragging his feet across the white tiles, “I’ll go get a shower first, you make something to eat and when I dry off I’ll set up the movie.”

 “Sounds good.” Semi smiled, receiving a tired grin in return before Tendou dragged himself to the bathroom. It wasn’t the best seeing him so tired every evening for the past month, but on Fridays, when they were free the next day and knew that they were safe from work for a few blissful hours, Semi could see a look of content spread over his boyfriend’s face. It wasn’t like his normally loud and unbearable cheerfulness, it was more like a gentle happiness. He was happy to finally be home, happy to be with his Semi and happy to spend time with him, together on their dusty couch, watching gory horrors.

 A moment later Semi heard the water running in their little bathroom and that was his cue to stop staring and start with the dinner.

 Ten minutes into preparing their dinner, Tendou walked out of the bathroom and Semi didn’t pay him attention as he strode through the living room and towards their bedroom, water dripping down his naked body and face flushed from the heat of the steam in the bathroom. He returned just as Semi was frying the beef and onions for their dinner, drying his messy red hair, free of gel and products, with a white towel.

 “Is that Gyudon I smell?” he asked in a sing-song voice, passing by the kitchen.

 “Too tired for anything else.” Semi replied, turning down the heat of the stove, “You can set up the laptop for the movie, I’m almost done.”

 “In a minute.” Tendou called from the bathroom, where he hung the wet towel, before again going to the bedroom to get his laptop.

 Both worked on their respective duties in fair silence. The smell of meat and eggs filled their small apartment, the only sounds were the sizzling of the food in the pan and Tendou’s fingers moving against the keyboard of his computer. It was comforting in a way. Their evenings for days had been quiet, but the two had as if grown more distant through their separate work. When they came home, there were just tired hellos, then they would gobble up the food they made in a hurry, then they would continue with their work until they could barely see their computer screens. Then they would just lie down on their bed and pass out, no cuddles, no kisses, no simple good nights. But tonight, it was perfect. It was like before, when their lives weren’t just work.

 “What the hell are you wearing?” Semi asked, walking around the counter with two bowls of steaming Gyudon and a pair of chopsticks in each hand, barely holding in his laughter. Tendou grinned happily up at him when he sat them down on the wooden table beside his computer and stood up again to go and turn off the TV and the lights in the kitchen and hall.

 “Well since you’re doing the boyfriend shirt thing, I thought I’ll tune in!” he exclaimed, running his hands down the soft fluffy hoodie he wore. Semi could barely recognize him in it and with his hair down, Tendou almost looked like a seventh Matsuno brother from a different dimension.

 “I thought you hated the panda hoodie?” he asked, sitting down on the couch and taking his bowl of beef, eggs and vegetables over cooked rice in hand. Tendou never wore his clothes, while Semi adored wearing his, so it was unusual to see him in his favorite fluffy yellow hoodie with a cute panda face in its front.

 Tendou only smiled, turning up the volume and setting back comfortably on the couch beside his boyfriend. “I _love_ the panda hoodie now.” he admitted, rubbing his arms and wiggling in delight, “I never believed how warm and soft and fun it could be!”

 “Cheers to the first peace of clothing I own, that you actually approve of.” Semi grinned, dividing his chopsticks, “So, what movie are we watching?”

 “The Mist.” Tendou answered, taking his own bowl of food and chopsticks, “I heard it’s not very scary, but if you get scared, I’ll make sure to protect you.”

 Semi let out a soft snort when Tendou wiggled his brows and leaned back, their shoulders touching, taking his first bite of food while the spooky soundtrack of the movie began playing.

 A few minutes into the movie, when they finished their food, Tendou decided it wasn’t a movie without snacks. So Semi had to get up, turn on the lights in the kitchen again and search through their stock of chips and made popcorn. It was hard to say no to Tendou sometimes and tonight, Semi decided to spoil him.

 The movie was just about to pick up its paste when Semi returned to the couch and passed a bowl of chips to his boyfriend, who stared at the screen of his laptop, almost not blinking so he wouldn’t miss a single frightening second.

 “This is good,” he softly said, slowly chewing on a piece of crispy chip.

  “Hmm.” Semi hummed in acknowledgement, eating his popcorn. He felt Tendou lean closer, pressing against his side and leaning his head over his shoulder and shifted back so it would be comfortable for both.

 “I think it’s a good movie. The plot isn’t all horror.”

 “Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting chills already.”

 Semi heard Tendou snort before leaving the bowl of chips to the side so he could lean comfortably against him. It didn’t take much for Semi to start screaming at horror movies, but Tendou could tell when he was lying.

 

 When the snacks were mostly gone, the two bowls put on the table beside the dirty dishes from their dinner, Semi spun the laptop so both could see it from their new position on the soft couch and lied down, propping his back on a pile of pillows. He looked at his yawning boyfriend and waved him closer.

 It took some gentle shifting from Semi’s side, but soon the two were watching the movie again, Tendou comfortably lying over his boyfriend, legs tangled and head on his hard chest, and Semi’s arms loosely wrapped around him, playing with the strings of his hoodie or rubbing the exposed base of his neck. Tendou’s eyes were already dropping, the sounds from the street were getting quieter and the numbers in the corner of the laptop’s screen were slowly counting away the minutes till ten. It was still early, but Semi was ready to go to bed, wasn’t it Tendou’s curiosity and interest in the movie’s end.

 It was like Semi dozed off for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, after what seemed like a mere second, the ending credits of the movie were already rolling by. The only light in the apartment came from the street lights outside of the window above the couch. His limbs felt numb and his back hurt from staying in the same uncomfortable position, but Semi didn’t want to move. Tendou was out like a candle against his chest, chest rising and falling in steady breaths as he breathed through his mouth. He definitely seemed a lot more comfortable and content than Semi.

 With a small groan, Semi rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes and tried to sit up. He reached a hand to Tendou’s face and hesitated for a moment before softly pinching his cheek.

 “Satori…Satori, come on, let’s go to bed.” He murmured quietly, stroking down Tendou’s cheek until his nose scrunched and he groaned, sitting up almost reluctantly. Semi sat up as well, reaching towards the table to close the movie and shut the laptop off before standing up and helping his drowsy boyfriend up as well.

 “You gonna brush your teeth?” He asked his boyfriend, tugging him through the living room and towards their bedroom.

 Tendou shook his head, yawning loudly and giving a short shudder before blinking tiredly at Semi. “Just…Bed.”

 “Okay, okay, but change first.”

 Semi left Tendou to get in his pajamas while he brushed his teeth in the shower. When he came back, his boyfriend was already sprawled on the bed, straight over the covers. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Semi changed and tried to get the covers over Tendou and himself. Tendou was already fast asleep and this time, Semi wasn’t going to be cruel and wake him up.

 He tucked his boyfriend in, leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek (he was asleep after all, he wasn’t going to brag about it later) and whispered a soft goodnight against his temple before settling down himself.

 Semi fell asleep with Tendou’s sleeping face in front of his eyes, recalling all the good times they had together and thinking about everything they had to look foreword to. There were hard days too, no use lying about it, but no amount of work and stress could change Semi’s feelings, Tendou’s either. Semi remembered their last big fight, maybe two weeks ago. It was actually his fault for starting it and Tendou’s for continuing it, but those fights were part of it all. Those fights made Semi think how much he loved his boyfriend. No, it wasn’t just love. It was some deep friendship, a certain closeness and comfort. That rainbow of feelings couldn’t just be explained with one word, so Semi didn’t try to.

 He was too tired to. Maybe tomorrow, when Tendou woke him up, or, if he was lucky, he would wake up to Tendou’s soft expression and would spend a few minutes, simply staring at him and wondering what he did to deserve him in his life.

 Tomorrow though. All of that and the cleaning up tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this is day 7, while I'm not done with day 6, but I'll work on it and post it sometimes next week!!! I hope you liked this week, forgetting about the one fanfiction missing...I hope you had enough fun as I did while trying out writing with a new ship and characters, there definitely will be more of the Shiratorizawa babies!!! And soon!!! ^-^ You can't wait to see what my mind made up last night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is day 1! I hope you had fun reading like I had fun writing! ^_^ So, I secretly like imagining Tendou being a huge fantasy fan, you'll see that in some other one shots too, and I have a completely rational explanation for the Satori Sparrow thing too, I swear!...Okay, I actually don't, but...okay never mind! This was actually really hard to come to mind, I was thinking about something entirely else (I might write it and post it some day as a stand alone one shot), then I asked a friend and she said "Kids doing shenanigans", and I was all like..."Dude o-o", so this was born! xD Comment and review and give all the love for these babies! x3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
